It's Too Bad
by Carly Sullivan-Segel
Summary: Rachel has to teach Finn a lesson after he decides to ignore his chores. Pure Smut. A little Pezberry friendship. Light domination/bondage.


"Finn, please don't forget to hang up that stuff today. You know I can't reach that high and I need my tall, gorgeous fiancé to be my knight in shining armor," Rachel called to Finn with a smile as he was getting into the shower. They had been living together in New York for about 6 months now but still had yet to unpack all their boxes and put everything away. Rachel had spent all day Saturday clearing out boxes while Finn was at the gym. She had whittled down the massive amounts of packing boxes to a small pile of home decorating items that she needed Finn to hang on the walls for her. She had picture frames, a few shelves, and even the Playbill of her first starring role on Broadway as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl that Finn had framed after her big debut.

"No problem, babe. I'll take care of everything. How long are you going to hang out with Santana today?" Finn spoke over the running water. Rachel stood in front of the rapidly fogging mirror finishing her makeup. "Not long, she just wants to help me pick up a few things for the honeymoon," Rachel said innocently. Finn opened the shower door, head still full of suds with a goofy grin on his face. "A few things? Like what?" Finn eagerly awaited her answer as the bubbles in his hair started running down his chest. Rachel turned to face him and saw the ripples of water running down his chiseled body and felt her heartbeat quicken. She sauntered over to the shower door and leaned in to closely whisper in his ear. "You'll just have to wait and see," she said while giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. She pulled back and winked before Finn grabbed her waist and gave her a passionate knee-weakening kiss. Rachel would have gotten completely lost in the moment if it weren't for the feeling of her dress starting to stick to her skin from all the water on Finn's body. "Finn! You got me all wet!" Rachel growled as she pushed him away and turned to survey the damage his soapy embrace had done to her outfit. "You don't usually complain," Finn said while waggling his eyebrows at her reflection in the mirror. Rachel's cheeks flushed and she turned to try and glare at him but she couldn't help but smile. Finn caught her glance in the mirror and looked on apologetically. Rachel turned and walked back over to the shower. "It's okay," she kissed him one last time before turning to change her dress and leave. "Don't forget to hang this stuff up please! Love you!" She called over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. "Love you too, Rach," Finn yelled as she pulled the door shut behind her.

"I cannot believe you made me buy all this crap, San." Rachel giggled as she and Santana got into a cab in midtown. Rachel had been completely mortified during their entire shopping trip. Leave it to Santana to force her into a sex shop and actually make her buy things. "It's not crap!" Santana countered. "Look just because you guys have had the same old boring sex since we were 17, that doesn't mean you don't need a little something crazy to spice up the wedding night." Santana didn't even look up from her phone as Rachel continued to rummage around in the shopping bag. "Hey! For your information, Finn and I do not have boring sex." Rachel paused for a moment, her face flushing with the memory of her and Finn christening the bathroom stall of the banquet hall that hosted Santana and Brittany's wedding reception, she still couldn't believe they got away with it during the party. "Ew you're thinking of something now, and I don't want any idea as to what it could be. You know I love you two but…As far as I'm concerned, you and Frankenteen only hold hands and make googly eyes at each other and I don't want to hear about anything different." Santana shuddered at the thought. Rachel shrugged as she continued to look through her bag. "I also can't believe all the stuff you bought, Brittany is a very lucky lady." Santana smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "What can I say; momma likes to gets it on!" Rachel started laughing again but stopped abruptly when she felt an unfamiliar item in the bottom of her bag. She grabbed it and pulled it out and onto her lap. "Oh my god! Santana, what are these?" Rachel nearly shrieked as she held up a pair of handcuffs as if she had found them on the floor of the cab rather than her bag. Santana smirked. "Those," She began. "A little gift from me for you and Lurch." Rachel continued to grimace before Santana snatched the handcuffs out of her hands and threw them back in the bag, as they had caught the attention of their cab driver. "Eyes forward, streetrat! Keep driving." Santana growled at the driver who muttered something under his breath in return. Santana began to sit up to give the cab driver a taste of Snixx juice before she felt Rachel's hand on her arm. "Anyway…There is no way in hell Finn and I would ever use these. You take them back." Rachel bent to retrieve them before Santana smacked her hand down and looked Rachel dead in the eyes. "Just humor me okay, besides Britt and I have way worse than a pair of those sitting in our bedside drawer. Don't you worry." Rachel saw that arguing with Santana was useless and sat back and chatted with her about other meaningless things for the rest of the cab ride. "See you guys for dinner tonight, Berry!" Santana called out the window as the cab drove away from the front door of Rachel and Finn's apartment building. Rachel waved at the disappearing cab and started the trek up the 9 stories to the apartment.

After Finn had jumped out of the shower, he threw on some boxers and sweatpants and made himself a big sandwich for lunch. He brought it into the bedroom, stepping over the pile of projects Rachel had neatly left for him in the kitchen. He smiled as he lay on the bed and picked up the remote control to turn on sports center to catch a few game highlights before he started getting to work. After finishing his lunch, Finn rolled over on the bed and rationalized that he would wait until he heard the results of the March Madness bracket before he would start working. He had plenty of time after all, Rachel could shop with Santana for hours on end. However, in the process of waiting for the results, he started to doze off. He fell completely asleep lying back against the pillows, with his right hand clutching the remote on his bare chest.

Rachel turned her key in the lock and entered the uncharacteristically quiet apartment. Rachel was puzzled, usually Finn blares music while he's working on something. She shrugged and figured he probably had headphones on. They had gotten several noise complaints from their neighbors over the past few months, though it was never for loud music. She continued into the apartment and nearly tripped when her foot ran into the pile she had left for Finn hours ago. Rachel caught herself on the kitchen counter and sighed. She shook her head and threw her purse down next to her keys. She stomped down the hallway into their bedroom, ready to tear Finn a new one. She walked into the doorway to find Finn, shirtless and peacefully asleep with a remote control in his hand. She giggled quietly as she watched him sleep. But she still wanted to yell at him for not getting that stuff done. A wicked grin crept across her face as the idea dawned on her. She shucked off her coat silently and headed back out to the kitchen to grab her new bag of goodies. She quickly looked through all her different lingerie options from her afternoon of shopping and picked out her favorite pair. She laid out the new bra and undies set that Santana had helped her pick out earlier on the bathroom counter. It was a deep red, lacy bra with a front clasp. And a pair of matching red lace boy shorts. Rachel took the handcuffs out of the bag as well and tucked them into the back of her jeans. She tiptoed back out to the front door and started preparing herself for what she was about to do. She opened the door, then slammed it shut and called out Finn's name as her boots started stomping down the corridor.

Finn shot awake at the sound of the door slamming and instantly knew he was in trouble. He scrambled to rub the sleep from his eyes and try and look busy. He saw Rachel come into the bedroom with a big smile on her face. Maybe she hadn't noticed all the crap he left on the floor? He thought he'd try his luck. "Hey babe, how was the shopping trip with San?" He asked trying not to show the worry in his voice. Rachel smiled smugly to herself as she faced her vanity and started taking off her boots and sweater. "Oh it was fun, how was your afternoon?" Finn pondered his next move for a moment and decided he'd give it a shot. "Umm..not bad," he answered cautiously, still thinking if not hoping she hadn't noticed the lack of new pottery barn knick knacks adorning their apartment. Rachel walked into the bathroom to take her hair down from the ponytail she had it in and quickly threw on a little lipstick. She poked her head back into the bedroom and asked, "How did all that shelving stuff go? I'm so happy I have my big strong man to help with stuff like that." Rachel smiled brightly as she watched Finn try and come up with an answer. "Oh, it was totally easy. No trouble at all," Finn lied and waited anxiously to see what Rachel would say next. "Ooh! I want to see!" Rachel squealed and started to skip back out to the living room. "Rach, wait!" Finn scrambled to think of something to distract her with fast. "I didn't get a kiss yet!" It dawned on him that he could maybe make Rachel forget all about the stuff and maybe have a little fun himself while he was at it.

Rachel smiled and turned back into the bedroom and sauntered over to where he was laying on his side of the bed. She straddled his lap and leaned him back against the pillows for a mind blowing kiss. Her tongue slid past his teeth and explored the familiar territory of his mouth as his hands found her hips. She held herself up with one hand above his head hanging onto a bar in the headboard. As she continued to kiss him, Finn thought happily to himself 'Well played, Hudson.' Rachel rolled her hips atop his pelvis and felt his growing erection prodding into her jean clad backside. She continued her handiwork down his neck and drew his hands up to her chest. Finn more than happily obliged and started peeling her sweater off her body to reveal a light pink tank top cami beneath. She shrugged the sweater off and pulled his face in for another scoring kiss. She grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head as she resumed her work on his neck and gave him a stern look to keep his hands put. Finn's mind was racing a mile a minute. This was so unlike Rachel. They certainly had always have great sex in the past but seeing her so aggressive was a rarity, and a total turn on. His eyes slipped closed as her kisses descended onto his chest and her hands traced the skin above his boxers. Rachel looked up from her kisses to see Finn's eyes closed and knew that the time had come to kick her plan into action. She reached back and grabbled the handcuffs and easily secured Finn's hands around the bar in their headboard. In his love-fogged stupor, Finn didn't even realize what had happened until he tried to yank his hands down with no avail.

"Rach, wha- what the hell? What are these? Where did you get them?" Finn's eyes grew wide as he continued to try and break free from the cuffs as Rachel stayed perched above him.

"Those, are your punishment for not only lying to me, but also deciding to take a nap instead of finishing all that stuff for me." Rachel crossed her arms and looked at Finn expectantly. Finn immediately cursed himself for trying to get away with anything, when it came to Rachel, lying was never an option. Even in the case of this tiny white lie. "Babe, I'm sorry. I just- I was eating and then, I…I fell asleep and…I'm so sorry! Please take these off and I'll go do it right now." Finn kept struggling against the cuffs as Rachel leaned forward and kissed him hotly while grinding on his pelvis. Finn instantly forgot what he was thinking about and let his eyes drift closed again as Rachel's dark curtain of brown curls encased their kiss. Rachel broke the kiss, leaving his lips in the air, and descended back down his chest punctuating her words with kisses or a swirl of her tongue. "It's really too bad Finn. I was really excited to show you some of the lingerie San and I picked out today as a 'thank you' for getting all that stuff done…" Rachel trailed off and moved down his body to pull his sweatpants off, and she threw them onto the floor. She crawled back over him only to kiss him sweetly on the cheek before climbing off him completely.

Finn sat there with his head spinning. He was still trying to comprehend everything that was happening when he heard Rachel's voice from the door to the bathroom. "You know if all that stuff had been done, it would be you doing this instead of me," Rachel looked into his eyes as she unzipped her jeans and bent down in front of him, giving him a great view of her ass in the purple boy shorts she was currently wearing. Finn's mouth went dry and his breath hitched in his throat as he watched her pull her cami over her head. He was lying there on the bed, rock hard and totally powerless to do anything but watch her. She was mesmerizing. He tried to think of something, anything he could say to her and persuade her to take off his cuffs. But his mind was completely blank as he watched her turn and saunter into the bathroom. Finn sat there for a moment, wondering what would happen next. He heard her start humming a song as his eyes grew wide at the sight of her matching purple bra being thrown onto her pile of clothes along with the boy shorts from around the bathroom corner. The mere thought of Rachel standing completely naked in their bathroom was driving Finn crazy. And the knowledge that he couldn't do a thing about it was damn near killing him. Rachel quickly put on the lacy ensemble she had laid out and gave herself a quick once over in the mirror before returning to the bathroom doorway.

As soon as he heard her feet on the hardwood floor, his head snapped up. She stood there looking at him with nothing but lust in her eyes. His eyes raked down her body. The way the lace perfectly accentuated her small but perfect chest, the way he could _just_ make out the curve of her ass from the hem of her boy shorts, how her dark hair perfectly fell across her shoulders, how she bit her bottom lip as she watched him. His mouth went completely dry and he forgot how to breathe. "What do you think, baby?" Rachel asked innocently as she sauntered towards him. She ran her hands through the tips of her curls and down the length of her body, sliding along the lace. "It's uh-yeah. Incredible, babe. You are so…unbelievably beautiful." Finn tried his best to sit up further but couldn't move much with his arms pinned behind his head. She smiled to herself as she watched him struggle to compose himself and sit up. As she walked closer to him, she ran her fingertips up the length of his leg and paused to momentarily trace the hemline of his boxers. Finn grunted in frustration and continued to try and wriggle free. "Poor baby, it really is a shame I have to do this." Rachel looked deep into Finn's eyes and pulled him up to crash his lips against hers. A less than manly moan escaped from the back of his throat and vibrated through Rachel's body. She pulled back just enough so she was out of reach to him and began running her fingers along her collarbone and fiddling with her bra straps. Finn's eyes were completely glued to her every move. Suddenly she turned around to give Finn an up close look of her ass. She ever so slowly dipped her fingers under the waistband of the boy shorts and started dragging them off her hips and down her immaculate legs. She pulled them all the way down to the floor and stepped out of them. Finn's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

After Rachel threw the boy shorts into the growing pile of clothing on the floor, she jumped up and straddled Finn's stomach so that her butt was mere inches away from his crotch. He could feel how excited she was as she rested over his stomach. She leaned down to whisper hotly in his ear. "What do you want, baby?" Finn growled in frustration at her words. He clenched his fists above his head and replied desperately, "Take these off, Rach. Let me touch you." His eyes were drilled into hers, pleading that she comply with his request. Rachel trailed her lips down his neck and let her teeth lightly graze his Adams apple, causing Finn to hiss. "I don't think so babe, I'm not quite done yet." Finn sighed and tugged against the cuffs harshly, shaking the entire headboard. Rachel grazed her nails down his chest and abs bending down only for a moment to place hot, open-mouthed kisses over his twitching muscles. When she was finally was pleased with the placement of all Finn's new hickeys, she abruptly jumped off him and turned around. She was now straddling him in reverse cowgirl but was still hovering over his lower abs and nowhere near where he desperately needed her. "Like the view, sweetie?" She whipped her head around to pull her hair over one shoulder and stare at him. Finn's only response was a furious nod paired with begging eyes. Rachel turned back around and unfastened the snap between her breasts. She dragged the fabric from her body and leaned back to rock against Finn as she did so. He watched the remaining red lace disappear from her body completely when she threw it into the pile. The ends of her hair tickled his chest and he was engulfed by the sweet smell of her hair. His eyes fluttered closed, savoring the moment. Rachel then leaned forward and finally took pity on Finn and tugged his boxers down his legs. Finn was extremely grateful and helped her by kicking them off once they were at his feet. She smirked at his urgency and sat for a moment as another evil idea flooded her brain. She drew her fingertips lightly up his shins and inner thighs but pulled back as his hips began thrusting towards her. "Rachel, I can't-Please, just-"Finn could no longer form complete sentences. Instead he hoped his squirming would be evident enough of his remorse and desperation. Rachel scooted further up Finn's body so that her ass was directly in his face but just out of reach. The scent of Rachel's anticipation filled Finn's nostrils as she leaned down onto her hands above him. She breathed hotly onto Finn and watched him twitch in agony. He persisted with his hip thrusting in the hopes of relieving some of his tension with any sort of friction. But Rachel was careful to only allow her breath to wash over him and nothing else. As much as Finn was enjoying the incredible view before him, he couldn't focus or keep his eyes open with the feeling of Rachel's breath on him. After hearing another series of wanton groans from behind her, she decided to take mercy on him for a moment. Rachel leaned forward ever so slowly to nestle him between her breasts and he instantly started jerking towards her. But her velvety touch disappeared as quickly as it came.

She heard a much deeper groan of frustration from Finn and decided to move on to the main event. She flipped herself so she was facing Finn again. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him fiercely, pushing her chest up against his. He forced his tongue into her mouth, which she happily welcomed. Rachel reached up to intertwine her fingers with his. Finn whined at the feel of her hands and prayed with all his might that she would finally unlock him from the handcuffs. Rachel smiled into the kiss as she let her fingers slip through his and down his arms and upper chest, making him shiver. Rachel pulled back a little further to drag her chest against Finn's as she looked intensely into his eyes. As she saw his pupils dilate, she knew it was time to finish her sinister plan. She dragged her fingers down his body to rest at his hip where her leg was resting above him. She trailed her fingers up the seam of their two bodies as she crept closer to the throbbing need building in her lower body. She leaned in and whispered in Finn's ear while she placed her other hand against the headboard to steady herself. "You could've been doing this for me baby…" Finn nipped at her shoulder and murmured against her skin. "Let me. Please Rach, just uncuff me." Finn couldn't even bring himself to care how pathetic he sounded. He needed her worse than he ever had before. Rachel pulled her head back so that she could look into his eyes while her face was still just out of his reach. He watched her eyes flicker shut as her fingers made their way to her core. She bit her lip and unconsciously grinded against Finn as her fingers danced across her folds. Finn couldn't do anything but watch as her fingers sped up and disappeared within her. She leaned forward to dangle her breasts before his face. Just the feeling of his breath on her skin was enough to send chills through her body. He tried to catch her or kiss her with his mouth several times with no avail. She simply dragged her chest against his as she rocked back and forth on her fingers above him. His eyes rolled back as he felt her spill all over his stomach from the frenzied work of her fingers. Her moans and pants filled the room. She opened her eyes quickly to breathe into Finn's ear. "I love you, Finn" she sighed. Sensing she was close, Rachel pulled away from Finn's face and closed her eyes to focus entirely on the euphoria that was quickly approaching. Finn watched, amazed as Rachel came undone above him and started shaking as her nerves were set ablaze. She lost control of her hips and her toes began to curl. He felt her warmth spread over his stomach as she fell forward onto his chest, completely exhausted. He could feel her heart pounding against his while she tried to catch her breath.

Rachel took a deep breath and sat up to see Finn completely awe struck. She bit her lip shyly and pulled her hair behind her shoulders. "Rachel that was….that was the most incredible thing I've ever seen. You are the sexiest, most amazing woman on the planet. I'll hang a thousand things up for you if you would just please take these off." Finn punctuated his plea by clanking the cuffs against the bar in the headboard to get her attention. She chuckled and kissed him once more while she finally undid the handcuffs.

Without a second thought, Finn's hands flew to her body, flipping them over as he hovered above her. "As much as I love you, Rach," He said between kisses. …"That was the meanest thing you've ever done." Finn grinned at her as he leaned in to kiss her again. Rachel broke the kiss and smiled, "Well, maybe now you'll be able to prioritize more important things over your naptime." She was only able to smile and savor her victory for a moment, however because Finn quickly positioned himself at her opening and slammed into her, filling her completely. Rachel gasped in a mix of both surprise and utter bliss. Finn curled his fingers around her hips and let out a primal grunt before pausing so that Rachel could adjust. Finn's body had ached for this for so long, he could hardly control himself. Rachel stiffened and her back bowed off the mattress. Finn shifted so that his forearm supported his weight above her and his right hand stayed glued to her hip, as he watched her face contort in pleasure. He was tempted to try and tease as well her for a moment starting out slowly, but his needs soon overtook him. Finn couldn't keep an even rhythm as he ratcheted his hips into her without mercy. She ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, insistent and overcoming. Her other hand snaked around him and scratched down the length of his back. It hurt but Finn didn't care. He hitched her leg higher up on his hip and gave her everything he had. Knowing he was close, he dragged his hand down between their two bodies and he let his fingers help Rachel to finish with him. "Fiiiiinnn," Rachel moaned into his shoulder as she dug her nails even further into his back. Her body trembled almost violently against his as his fingers brought her to her crest. Finn hissed at the pain from her nails but it was soon forgotten as his body shook uncontrollably above her as he moaned a mix of her name and 'I love you's into her neck. He collapsed on top of her, entirely spent and Rachel soothingly ran her hands through his hair and over his back. As they both slowly calmed down their breathing, Finn picked his head up from its resting place on Rachel's chest to look up at her.

"So, Santana bought us those?" Finn questioned. Rachel smiled and nodded silently. Finn thought for a moment and replied, "We're paying for dinner tonight."


End file.
